Maverick Hunters
Maverick Hunter's Crest The Maverick Hunters are an organization founded by Dr. Cain and Earth's Council to recruit Reploids to protect the Earth against the frequent Mavericks attacks since November 20th of 2172. The organization is divided in several Units, although most of them already extinct due to the several casualties during the Maverick Wars. Many of the Units were garrisoned in a main headquarters administered by the Commander, along with the personnel of the 17th Elite Unit, so the 17th Unit Base was a synonym of the main headquarters. However, some units had their own bases or outposts according to their specialities. During the Earth Crisis and the following Maverick Spring, the majority of the Maverick Hunters have been killed or turned Maverick due to virus infection, leaving many Units with few or none people left. With a high demand of Maverick Hunters and lack of structure to work in the old ways, Signas reestructured the Unit system and formed smaller but more efficient squads such as the 33rd Tactical Intrusion Team and the Special Pursuit Squads, who were designed to focus on individual cases involving fugitive groups of Mavericks that required long investigations and specific resources to deal with, and its members did not need to pass through the standard recruiting procedures. Instead, the new Hunters simply had to show great promise and capability enough to fulfill those tasks. Due to that, the number of Units in 2184 had surpassed 49, but most of them were composed by C-Rank Hunters who did not survive for many years. Under the control of Saturn, Gigantex brought destruction upon the main headquarters during the Operation Doomsday, resulting in the deaths of dozens of Maverick Hunters who could barely react to the sudden attack. Since the organization lost their main technological structures, supplies and personnel, including Commander Signas, the Maverick Hunters became completely destabilized and powerless to elaborate countermeasures against the new threat. In face of that, Councillor Raffould proposed the creation of the Earth Army to fill the gap left by the Maverick Hunters. Known Members '0th Special Unit (Shinobi)' (disbanded) *Zero *Magna Centipede (deceased) *Blast Hornet (deceased) '4th Overland Unit (Desert Post)' *Flame Mammoth (deceased) '6th Marine Unit' *Launch Octopus (deceased) *Wheel Gator (deceased) *Bubble Crab (deceased) *Squid Adler (deceased) '7th Air Cavalry' *Storm Eagle (deceased) *Overdrive Ostrich (deceased) *Rondine '8th Armored Division' *Armored Armadillo (deceased) '9th Special Forces (Ranger)' *Sting Chameleon (deceased) '13th Polar Region Unit' *Chill Penguin (deceased) *Raika '14th Grapple Combat Unit' *Magma Dragoon (deceased) '17th Elite Unit '(merged with U49) *Sigma (deceased) *Zero *X *Iris (?) (deceased) *Axl *Alia *Pallette *Layer *Vile (deceased) *Chill Penguin (deceased) *Storm Eagle (deceased) *Boomer Kuwanger (deceased) *Spark Mandrill (deceased) *Flame Stag (deceased) *Gravity Beetle (deceased) *Mac (deceased) *Double (deceased) '36th Tactical Intrusion Team' (merged with U49) *Falsetto *Ying *Illusion '49th Special Pursuit Squad 8' *Captain Elika *Nora *Blue Knight *Snacman *Platina 51st Shapeshifting Squad (merged with U49) *Trickster 'Other Members' *Lifesaver (Medical control officer) *Douglas (Mechanic) (unknown) References #The Mega Man Knowledge Base article about the Maverick Hunters. Category:Factions